This invention generally relates to the handling of blood samples and more specifically to the collecting of a blood sample from a sealed container having blood disposed therein.
Over the last century, the medical community has become aware of the desire to guard against the transmission of fluid-borne infections to those patients which are most vulnerable. Particularly susceptible patients include those having open wounds or undergoing surgical procedures. As a result of this concern for the patient, various methods and techniques have been developed to inhibit the transmission of common infectants. These prior methods and techniques include, but are not limited to, the development of a sterile operating environment and the employment of various barrier-type equipment including masks, gowns, gloves, etc. Unfortunately, the procedures have been primarily directed to prohibiting the transmission of infectants and other agents to the patient. There is now an equal concern with protecting the doctor, nurse, lab technician and others against the transmission of infection from the patient.
Since the early 1980's, concern has existed in the medical community regarding the potential transmission of blood-borne pathogens such as the hepatitis B virus (HBV), the human T cell lymphotropic viruses (HTLV), the human immunodeficiency viruses (HIV), and a number of other infectants during the performance of medical procedures. Any medical procedure which involves the handling of blood and/or other body fluids carries with it the potential for the transmission of the above-mentioned infectants. To protect against infection, barrier-type equipment of the above discussed variety has been utilized. This equipment, however, does not always lend itself to use in the laboratory environment where it may prove to be prohibitorily cumbersome during the performance of some tasks.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide for an apparatus and method which may be used to reduce the exposure risk during the collection and handling of blood and other body fluids during laboratory procedures. In particular, it is believed that the apparatus and method of the present invention will find particular utility with work performed at blood banks and blood donation centers. As it will be seen from the discussion more fully set out below, the invention has general utility to any situation which requires the taking of a body fluid sample from a tube-like container having the body fluid sample disposed therein. It should be noted that neither the present invention nor any other device can unequivocally warrant to be a completely effective containment or barrier against fluid-borne infectants. Rather, usage of the present invention will allow certain steps in current practice to be circumvented, thereby lowering, but not eliminating the risk of exposure and infection.